Adrelis Monricer
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Adrelis Monricer is District partners to Skeet Callaway Information Name: Adrelis Monricer Age: 13 District: 0 Gender: Female Height: 5'4 Weapon: Adrelis isn't as fashiondley trained with weapons as some tributes may be, in fact she has never used a weapon for combat in her life. So she would be someone that would go to the most simple weapon, a''' knife'''. Strengths: Adrelis is small, and very quiet, so it would be quite easy for her to hide in the arena, and fit into smaller places that her fellow tributes would not be able to. Also, Adrelis is quite artistic, she is very good at camouflage. If she has the right resources, she would be able to camouflage herself into any kind of surroundings, which would add another level to her hiding. Also, Adrelis is quite light weight, so it would be easy for her to climb things. Weaknesses: Adrelis isn't strong, at all, since she is so small in physique, she has hardly any muscle mass on her bones, so that would result in her not being the slightest good in hand-to-hand combat. Also, Adrelis isn't the greatest at making friends after her accident, so it would be harder for her to get allies, unless she somehow took into their sympathy. Personality: Adrelis was a very social person before her accident, she was always nice to people, always smiling, everybody liked her. There was nobody that disliked her to a high extent. But once her accident occured, and the bullying happened, Adrelis started shutting down. She didn't talk to anybody, nor did she enjoy the life she was living. Slowly but surley, her personality went from a fun loving, sweet girl, to a quiet, depressed human being. Backstory: Adrelis was born in a small home in District 0. She lives with her mother, who values Adrelis more than she values her own life, and her step father who has only been in the family for a few years. When Adrelis was younger, she had a fairly normal life, similar to the girls around her age that were living in her District. She never knew what was coming for her future, nor could anyone have expected what would happen to her at the crisp age of 12. Before her accident occured, she was a normal girl, just living life, getting good marks in school, having agroup of friends that she loved with all her heart. The life that everyone wants to have, and wants their child to grow up living. But it was that one day that changed Adrelis' life forever. It was a Friday afternoon, and Adrelis was walking home after school, with her best friend. She took her usual root, through the factories that make weather machines, the quickest way to get to her home. Adrelis and her friend were just laughing, and joking around when suddenly everyting took a turn for the worse. A factory exploded, and Adrelis being perfectly parallel to it, got the worst of the impact. A piece of cement flew back nd hit her in the face, causing many scratches and bruises, and damaging part of her left eye. Also, a piece of metal foundation managed to find it's way into Adrelis' hip. Now, Adrelis passed out right away, the impact knocked her our cold, while her friend was wide awake and only recieved a few scratches and a broken finger. The next thing Adrelis knew, she was in a hospital, a Capital hospital. Her vision was blurry but she could make out the faint vision of her mother and step father beside her. For a long amount of time after, Adrelis was in and out of sleep, and the times that she did manage to wake herself, she was in an extreme amount of pain, usually waking up screaming. Eventually though, she woke up perminintely, and was told what happened. She had been in and out of sleep for almost two weeks, and underwent many surgeries and procedures. She underwent the removal of the metal foundation from her hip, in which she lost a lot of blood, and many procedures on her face to try and restore it to it's natural form, but even for the Capitol, it couldn't have been done. They managed to repair her eye, and the majority of her face, but the scar that was given by the stitches couldn't have been removed or hidden, but they did there best, and to many people's surprise, they managed to transform her scar into an ugly assortment of extra freckles on the left side of her face. Adrelis hated this, she wanted to be normal, but she knew now, everything was going to change. After a few months of healing and a large amount of pain, Adrelis was back in District 0. She was starting school again, and she knew that it was going to be a rough time for her, and it was. In the beginning, nobody talked to her, not even her best friend, everbody avoided her, and Adrelis felt like the world was closing in on her. And then, slowly the jabs came, the rude remarks and the snickers behind Adrelis' back, they occured a short amount of time after, when people weren't put off by her. Adrelis just tried to push off the negativity of the others, and ignored it the best she could, but soon it was too much, it was full on bullying, physical and verbal. One day she was beaten by a group of people, her parents found her bruised and bleeding on their doorstep where the bullies placed her. Evenually Adrelis had nobody to turn to, her parents didn't understand, and she felt even more alone since all her friends left her. She felt herself slowly drifting away, and the world slowly closing in. So when she was reaped she wasn't surprised, and took The Hunger Games with open arms, knowing that if she dies she would be at peace, and if she won, it would be a new beginning for her. Games Strategy: Adrelis would most likely find an ally or two that would accept her, and stick with them the majority of the games. She would avoid conflict as much as she could. Once there is a lesser amount of tributes left, she would leave her alliance because she wouldn't want to be the reason that her allies die or want to see them pass on. Bloodbath Strategy: She would stick to the edges and wait for her allies to come ouut, and escape with them. Games Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 0 Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:13 year olds Category:Reaped